Chocolat, Fraise et compagnie!
by wolfkisgirl
Summary: Venant de terminer une mission épuisante, Dean croyait sincèrement pourvoir se coucher tôt... mais heureusement que son frère est là pour lui rappeler que non! *WINCEST*


**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

 **ça fait longtemps que je voulais sortir un one-shot *WINCEST* et j'avoue que je suis assez fier du résulta :)**

 **Je tien à vous remercier que déjà vous avez commencer à la lire ça m'encourage à continuer mes histoires :D**

 **** Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas malheureusement et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire. Le lexique se trouvera en bas de la fic mais je vous invite à essayer de chercher où vous avec vue/entendu ces répliques ;) ****

 **BONNE LECTURE ! 3**

* * *

Dean rentra dans l'hôtel qui logeait depuis près d'une semaine, ayant fini une chasse au Wendigo et il avait proposé à son cadet de rester encore une nuit puis de partir au petit matin pour le Dakota du Sud retrouver Bobby. Épuisé par les derniers jours il se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, bercer la pluie qui tombait doucement sur les fenêtres de leur chambre miteuse. Lorsque l'ainé était sur le point de sombrer dans un long sommeil, il sentit qu'une personne lui enlevait ses souliers. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne débâta pas. Puis se fût le tour de ses bas se suivre, toujours avec douceur on lui enleva sa ceinture.

\- Sammy…

Mais l'appelé ne répondit pas, il en avait envie. Très envie pour être franc. C'en était presque une obsession!

Alors il continua sur sa lancée et détacha les boutons du jean moulant de son frère qui était toujours dans le brouillard. Tirant lentement sur la braguette comme s'il était caché le plus beau trésor du monde. Les yeux brûlant de désir il souleva les hanches de son amant pour y faire glisser le pantalon.

\- Écoute, je suis fatigué… marmonna Dean

\- Alors, laisse-toi faire… Ne bouge pas je m'occupe de tout…

Dean fit un sourire fatigué et donna son accord avec un petit gémissement. Sam enleva le pantalon qui balança sur le sol. Maintenant qu'il avait le champ libre, il descendit le boxer de son ainé révélant par la même occasion un début d'érection. Le cadet sourit d'envie et souleva les bras de son ainé immobile pour lui enlever son chandail pour que ses abdominaux soient révélés au grand jour.

\- Round 1, Fight! (1) dis Sam.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Dean pour passer la langue chaude dans la bouche de ce dernier. Malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait encore, semblait réceptif à la démarche de son cadet et lui rendit son baiser. Dean plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son frère qui descendait un peu plus à chaque seconde sur les fesses de ce dernier. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparaient, manquant d'oxygène.

Sam se redressa et enleva son chandail puisqu'il commençait à le gêner, puis défit sa ceinture qui enleva rapidement et balança de l'autre côté de la chambre. Pendant ce temps le dominé avait déboutonné le jean du cadet qui était de plus en plus serré pour que ce dernier puisse l'enlever rapidement, ce qu'il fit ainsi que son boxer qu'ils volèrent en bas du lit.

\- J'ai envie de toi Sam…

\- Ça tombe bien… Moi aussi!

Sam commença sa lente descente commençant par le cou, il s'attarda de bonne minute en commençant par le léger baiser et finissant par un suçon. Ayant une réponse corporelle positive de son frère, donc le corps était parcouru de frisson de désir, il descendit jusqu'à son torse qu'il survola le baiser et se rendit jusqu'au mamelon. Il fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa langue autour de la chair pour entendre les gémissements de son ainé. Lorsque Sammy mordilla le mamelon, son grand frère ne put retenir un petit cri aigu que seul son cadet connaissait.

Satisfait il passa sa langue sur les abdominaux du dominé pour finir sa course sur une verge maintenant bien ferme et droite. Mais juste au moment où Dean croyait qu'il allait se faire prendre en bouche le dominant remit son dos droit. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son cadet mi- fâché, mi- impatient.

\- Merde Sammy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-il d'une voix plein de désir.

\- Recouche-toi! Ordonna le cadet

Le soumis obéit. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un liquide épais et tiède couler sur son ventre, encore une fois il ouvrit les yeux surprit, mais ne bougea pas. Il prit quelques secondes pour humer l'air et reconnut l'odeur sucrée qui émanait de la substance que son cadet versait sur son corps : du chocolat. Il poussa un soupir d'excitation.

Sammy répondant au soupir posa sa bouche à la base du nombril et passait la langue lentement pour nettoyer le chocolat sur le corps de son héros, le goût sucré si caractéristique de l'aliment accentuait sa faim, la faim du corps de son frère.

Il leva la tête pour voir le visage de son frère, celui-ci s'accrochait au vieux drap du lit, la tête légèrement penchée par en arrière, le corps complètement en extase. Un sourire désireux apparut sur le visage d'ange du plus jeune et continua son manège jusqu'à atteindre le haut du corps ou il embrassa son amant avec passion.

Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent passionnément, le goût du chocolat augmentait le désir charnel des deux hommes. Ils reprirent cependant leur souffre après deux minutes de baiser langoureux.

\- Tu as pensé à tout… souffla Dean en reprenant son souffle.

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu, répondit le cadet le sourire aux lèvres

Il lui redonna un baiser chaste puis coucha son grand frère d'une main puissante, ce dernier se laissa diriger, sentant son désir grandir au fur et à mesure que les préliminaires s'éternisaient. Cette fois-ci le chasseur sentir encore le même liquide couler, mais sur la verge gonflée de désir, il hoqueta de surprise qui arracha un petit rire amusé du dominant. Son cadet le prit sans plus attendre en bouche.

\- Oh, mon dieu, Sammy!

Il s'en suivit d'un lent mouvement de vas et vient accompagné de bruit de succion, les joues de l'ainé devenaient rouge écarlate et respirait de plus en plus vite. Il gémissait d'extase. Dean attrapa la tête de son cadet, la poussant légèrement pour qu'il aille plus loin dans son acte. Sammy commença à augmenter la cadence allant toujours un peu plus loin, augmentant les gémissements de satisfaction de son grand frère qui sentait une chaleur naissante à la hauteur de ses reins.

\- Sam...Je… J'en peu plus … Prends… Prends-moi… ALLER!

Sentant que son amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il retira sa bouche et tourna Dean pour qu'il soit bien placé pour l'acte qu'il allait suivre. Lui aussi sentant la pression sur son propre membre grandissant il prit à la hâte la bouteille de lubrifiant placée à proximité et en enduit une grande quantité sur ses doigts. Le lubrifiant avait une odeur enivrante de fraise, Samuel Winchester avait effectivement pensé à tout.

Il commença par rentrer un doigt lentement dans le rond de chair du soumit qui le suppliait de se dépêcher, puis il rentre le deuxième qui accentua les supplices du chasseur puis lorsqu'il fut bien sûr que son ainé soit bien préparé il rentra lentement son membre excité dans l'anus de son compagnon.

Sentant le 7e ciel se rapprocher dangereusement il commença le mouvement de va et viens lent pour pas blesser son amour. En même temps Dean avait porté sa main gauche vers sa propre verge et commencé un mouvement de masturbation lent. Mais cela ne suffisait plus.

\- Va plus fort… Plus fort… Oh oui Sammy… Allez bébé…

Les encouragements de satisfaction du soumit encouragea le dominant il passer à la vitesse supérieure. Sam émit un gémissement d'excitation provoqué par l'acte en cour en augmentant encore la vitesse, Dean fit pareil avec son mouvement de masturbation.

\- J'en peu plus… Je… Je vais… Gémit Dean

\- -A…Aller…Retient…Retient toi…En…Encore un peu…

\- -Merde Sam!... Va…Va plus vite!

Le cadet accepta à la demande et donna de puissant et vite coup de bassin qui faisait bouger le lit du motel. Chaque coup arrachait un cri de plaisir plus fort que le précédent au plus vieux. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la pression sur leurs membres étaient insupportable pour les deux chasseurs.

\- Sam…Sammy S'il-Te-Plait… Aller…

\- Aller… Tu… Tu peux y aller.

Sans demander son reste l'ainé jouit suivie de près par son cadet à l'intérieur de lui, un peu de sperme coulait du rond de chair rosée finissant sa course sur les draps blancs. Ils étaient couverts de sueur et leur respiration était saccadée due à l'acte. Le cadet se retira et se coucha sur le lit tout près de son frère.

Ils restèrent couchés l'un à côté de l'autre pendant cinq minutes avant que Dean prenne appui sur ses coudes passant ses bras de chaque côté du corps du plus jeune, regardant les yeux bleus de son aman.

\- Round 2, Fight! (2)

Avant que le concerné ne puisse répondre, le plus vieux embarqua sur le corps de Sam et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils avaient échangé leurs rôles, maintenant que Dean était aux commandes tous allait être différent.

Pendant ce langoureux moment, les mains baladeuses de l'ainé avaient descendu vers l'entrejambe de Sam cherchant le membre au repos qui ne demandait qu'un stimulant pour se redresser. Il caressa le sexe de son cadet pour le stimuler davantage. Dean papillonna des baisers jusqu'au niveau de la verge qui commençait à se dresser, puis commença sa léchée de bout du gland de son frère, qui répondait avec de petits gémissements.

Satisfait que l'effet qu'il avait sur son cadet il le tournât pour que ce dernier soit à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur les fesses de Sam pour y découvrir le rond de chair rosé tant convoité. Il humidifia ses doigts avec sa bouche puis commença à essayer de rentrer l'index et le majeur en même temps. Le cadet eut un mouvement de surprise.

\- Attend je n'suis pas prêt!

\- Laisse-toi faire…

Voyant que ses doigts ne suffiraient pas il approcha sa bouche de l'orifice et passa sa langue lentement, Dean sentit tout le corps du jeune se crisper, puis se détendre. Lentement il délaissa ses mains pour des faires descendre vers la verge tendue se sont amant puis commença un lent mouvement de vas et vient. Puis voyant que son cadet avait plus de mal à se retenir il augmenta la cadence.

\- Dean… Je… Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne maintenant?

Il eut le droit à un cri de plaisir approbateur de son cadet en guise de réponde. Il délaissa le membre de son frère pour se positionner puis entrer lentement dans le corps de Sam. Fiévreux de désir il commença un mouvement rapide, mais pas trop pour ne pas blesser son amoureux. Toujours en maintenant la cadence, il attrapa la tignasse de cheveux, beaucoup trop longue de Sammy, puis le tira vers lui relevant par la même occasion tout le corps de ce dernier.

Le cadet qui était maintenant appuyé sur ses genoux recommença à masturber son propre membre tendu, les gémissements que Dean produisait à chaque coup de bassin augmentaient aussi la libido. Puis sans prévenir, Dean éjacula à l'intérieur de Sam qui libéra la pression accumulée au bassin par la même occasion. L'ainé relâcha les cheveux de son cadet puis se retira doucement et se coucha sur le lit suivi de Sam. Qui reprenait son souffle. Les Winchester étaient à bout de force.

\- _Sam Winchester win, Flawless victory… fatality!_ (3)

Dean roula les yeux devant l'immaturité de son petit frère qui eut au moins le mérite de les faire rires tous les deux.

\- C'était parfait… murmura Dean au creux de l'oreille de Sammy.

Il lui donna un baiser langoureux, mais le cadet se retira.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas Dean, le _final round_ (4) sera pour demain.

\- _Bitch!_

\- _Jerk!_

Les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de trouver le sommeil.

\- Dean…

\- Mmmh…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Puis les deux chasseurs allèrent rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **(1 à 4 )pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas deviner ses répliques vienne d'un jeux assez populaire (ET TRÈS VIOLENT ) Mortal Kombat XD**

* * *

 **Et Voilà! J'espère que ce one-shot vous as plu! Laisser moi des reviews pour voir se que vous en avez pensé 3**


End file.
